The present invention relates to communication systems. More particularly, and not by way of limitation, the present invention is directed to a method and terminal for providing Internet Protocol Television (IPTV) and other services to multiple users of an IP Multimedia Subsystem (IMS) network.
Conventionally, IPTV is delivered to the home through a broadband connection from an IPTV service provider to a Set Top Box (STB) connected to a television set. The STB includes a browser, and all IPTV features are controlled over a browser interface. Thus, the IPTV delivery process is browser-centric. A Session Initiation Protocol (SIP) User Agent in the STB adapts IPTV to IMS requirements.
A problem with adapting IPTV to IMS is that the browser currently has no concept of individual IMS users. So in the case of a group of users such as a family having a family subscription with different user accounts for the individual family members, the browser must be restarted every time a family member logs into a different user account within the family subscription. The user experience is adversely affected by having to restart the browser when simply switching users.